


All of my MCYT art/writing prompts!

by despairing_rage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Art Prompts, Ficlets, MCYT prompts, MCYTober, MCYTober 2020, MCYTober Prompts 2020, MCYTober prompts, Minecraft, October Prompt Challenge, despairing rage MCYT prompts, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtube - Freeform, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Some friends and I have compiled minecraft-related prompt lists!All of these are free to use (with or without credit) :D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. MCYTober Word Prompts

**Word Prompts:**

1.) Underwater

2.) Night

3.) Quiet

4.) Portal

5.) Vanish

6.) Chasing

7.) Anvil

8.) Falling

9.) Netherite

10.) Snow

11.) Treasure 

12.) Beginning

13.) Harvesting

14.) End

15.) Shipwreck

16.) Night sky

17.) Warmth

18.) Cave

19.) Peaceful

20.) Respawn

21.) Potion

22.) Duel

23.) Library

24.) Eyes

25.) Village

26.) Golem

27.) Reflection

28.) Lava

29.) River

30.) Realization

31.) Clouds

* * *

Feel free to share these prompts!!! If you do decide to do one of these prompts, I would love it if you commented a link here or use the tag 'MCYTober Prompts 2020'!!

Credit would be greatly appreciated, but is not mandatory!


	2. MCYTober Sentence Prompts

**Sentence Prompts:**

1.) Only half a heart left.

2.) Brisk morning air. 

3.) Empty handed. 

4.) Snow in September.

5.) The soft smell of wheat.

6.) Midnight in an open field.

7.) A victorious smile. 

8.) The bowstring snapped. 

9.) Watching the world below. 

10.) Particles drifted down.

11.) Reaching out a hand. 

12.) Chipped netherite armor. 

13.) Ripples in the water. 

14.) Huddled around a fire.

15.) A leap of faith

16.) A lovely day. 

17.) Under the moonlight.

18.) Hand in hand. 

19.) No time to spare. 

20.) Looking up at the sky.

21.) Quiet rustling in the grass. 

22.) A completed portal.

23.) The eyes stared back. 

24.) A moment of clarity.

25.) The laugh echoed back. 

26.) A sword proudly held up.

27.) An unexplored forest.

28.) Rain poured down.

29.) Digging through a chest.

30.) Racing across the plains. 

31.) Make it to sunrise.

* * *

Feel free to share these prompts!!! If you do decide to do one of these prompts, I would love it if you commented a link here or use the tag 'MCYTober Prompts 2020'!!

Credit would be greatly appreciated, but is not mandatory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically not sentences but whatever


	3. MCYT anything prompts

NOTE: These aren't for a specific month, event, or theme (other than being Minecraft related), so this is for whatever you want :D

1.) Fire Resistance

2.) A warm summer night

3.) The furnace crackled

4.) Fog in the air

5.) The glint of a blade

6.) One respawn left

7.) Curse of binding

8.) A fresh wither star

9.) Down to bedrock

10.) Of simpler times

11.) Winter came early

12.) War on the horizon 

13.) Drinking a potion

14.) An echoing laugh

15.) Staring at the lava

16.) Beautiful moonlight

17.) Stay for the night

18.) Soaring through the sky

19.) Runaways 

20.) Against the world

21.) Listening to thunder

22.) A friendly duel

23.) To the nether

24.) Waiting out the storm

25.) An abandoned mine

26.) Rushing water

27.) A new path

28.) Forest that wasn’t there before

29.) Living a thousand lives

30.) Is this the end?

* * *

Feel free to share these prompts!!! If you do decide to do one of these prompts, I would love it if you commented a link here or use the tag 'despairing rage MCYT prompts'!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Discord server for mcyt writers and artists!!!!!!!  
> https://discord.gg/9wtFBpy
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/despairing_rage
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://despairing-rage.tumblr.com/
> 
> Credit is not mandatory, but is greatly appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [mcyt-ober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759626) by [soaring_lyrebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaring_lyrebird/pseuds/soaring_lyrebird)
  * [MCYTober Prompts 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799994) by [Ecinue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue)




End file.
